1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to workbench accessories. More particularly, the present invention relates to a workbench extension for supporting tools which includes a rectangular swinging platform and four swinging upright members having equal lengths and each pivotably connected at the lower ends thereof to the rectangular platform, two on each side thereof. The four swinging upright members are pivotably mounted on the underside of a bench top of a workbench so that the rectangular swinging platform is movable between a stored position hanging below the bench top and an upper extended position generally adjacent a bench top. The rectangular platform extends at all times in a generally horizontal plane whereby tools mounted on the rectangular swinging platform are retained thereon, and a latch is provided for releasably locking the rectangular swinging platform in the upper extended position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workbench top space in limited areas for supporting such power tools as saws, is undesirable since workbench top space is at a premium for carrying out many tasks. It is known to provide a swing-away work surface addition. Known structures are complex and subject to failure and are not designed to carry heavy loads between a storage position and an extended position for use. It would be desirable to provide a workbench extension which is simple in design and sufficiently strong to support a power saw or other tool which can be moved to a storage position, out of the way of use of the workbench top, or moved into a position for use when need. Such a workbench extension could also be useful for additional work space when needed.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a swinging shelf extension solving the aforementioned problems is desired.